Kakashi and the neko
by MsHuntergrl
Summary: A neko is delivered to Kakashi's doorstep and soon the doog-lover finds himself with a cat taking over his home and life. When things take a turn he hadn't expected the only question is; does he really mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my very first fan-fiction here so please tell me what you all think of it! And if you have any ideas of what's going to happened in the story you're welcome to message me! I have like the basic idea but it needs more to be any good…**

**If anyone thought I own the Naruto-series, please notice that I don't. Oh, and since English isn't my first language there might be errors in my grammar or spelling that I've missed, although I'm trying to get it right.**

* * *

><p>The nest was cold, very cold. And it was wet too. The little figure in it shuddered and occasionally let out a poor whine that was completely ignored by the only one who could've helped. Black ears laid flat against the little ones head as it snuggled further into the already soaking wet blanket, trying to get what little warm there might be possible to get from it.<p>

The little kitten missed her mummy. Mummy was always warm and safe, comfy and knew how to make things better again. But mummy wasn't here and she didn't know why, neither was she old enough to take care of herself. A little meow escaped her as she wined and called for mummy again, all though she no longer held any hope that mummy would find her. It had been to long since they were separated.

Outside the nest two voices were talking. One of them was familiar; the one that had been taking care of her needs ever since mummy disappeared. The other voice belonged to a stranger but the little kitten didn't really care. All she wanted was to be dry and warm again, maybe get some sleep and later some food.

Suddenly the nest begun shaking and a terrified meow escaped her as she dug her claws into the blanket by pure instinct. The blanket didn't stop her from gliding into a wall though and she felt really sorry for herself. Didn't anyone care that she tried to get some sleep in this wet nest?

"Wait, you can't just leave it here!" The stranger's voice shouted.

"I can and I will so I suggest you accept it."

The more familiar voice sounded from a distance and she realised he was leaving her with a stranger. Fear hit her and her claws dug in deeper in the blanket. He couldn't just leave her! He was all she got now! How was she supposed to survive without him?

Before she had a chance to relax the stranger brought her nest inside his den. Immediately the smell hit her. Claws ripped the blanket into shreds. Already big eyes grew five sizes and her ears lay flatter against her head. Instinctively she backed further in the nest, until the back wall was pressed against her but and tail, which was standing straight up in horror.

The door to her nest opened and a smooth voice called for her to get out. Yes, she understood the words but she refused to do as they told her to. There was no way she would leave the nest as long as the surroundings smelled like THAT. However the decision to come out was taken away from her as the nest suddenly tipped over and caused her to fall out, claws still buried in blanket and all.

As she hit the floor most of her was underneath the blanket. She didn't have time to think, knowing she could get attacked any time. A very big meow, a desperate call for help, echoed in the den as she ran to hide in the closest hideout she could possible find.

Kakashi hardly managed to catch even a glimpse of the little figure before it had disappeared under the sofa in his kitchen. The shrill meow echoed between the walls of his apartment and before he could do anything he heard five ninja-dogs come yelling into the room.

"Hey, guys!"

They ignored him and he asked himself why he had to summon them last night. With Pakkun first they headed for the sofa where the little creature currently was hiding. However, as soon as they reached the sofa and Pakkun's nose stuck underneath it they all flew backwards, yelping in surprise and sudden fear. A trail of blood could be seen on Pakkun's nose where small claws had hit him.

All the dogs stared at the sofa for a few seconds before Pakkun turned towards Kakashi and said;

"We're off; you take care of this on your own."

And they were gone, leaving Kakashi alone in the kitchen with a cat he had never wanted. He sighted and wondered what he had done to deserve this.

When that big nose had come close to her she had feared for her life and acted instinctively. It had felt rather good when her claws hit the flesh and she heard the owner of it yelp in pain. Soon after that she knew they were gone but she still wasn't going to leave. Those dogs might have left her for the moment but that man out there still had their scent all over his body, suggesting he was no better than them. In other words, she wasn't going anywhere until she felt sure both the man and the stupid dogs were gone.

Without any warning the shelter she was hiding underneath moved and she had to find a new one quickly. She ran blindly. Something stood in her way, the old nest. But that wasn't safe any more so she ignored it and focused on finding another shelter. Behind her she heard a voice scream;

"Hey, come back here you little..!"

She reached a new shelter, breathing heavily but trying to calm down. If she was breathing to loud he would hear her and find her.

An hour later Kakashi gave up his search for the little animal. Instead he tried to find the letter that he had gotten from the man who brought the cat here in the first place, but it seemed to have vanished. After a few minutes of searching he gave up that too and decided that all the searching had made him hungry.

He got an idea and left the house, shrugging because of the rain outside and headed for Ichiraku ramen shop, making sure to lock the door.

Slowly she felt she could relax a bit. That man was gone. So were the dogs. And this den was actually quite warm and nice. Shaking some of the water out of her fur she decided to take a nap. She was quite sleepy.

It seemed she had only been asleep for a few moments when the door to the den opened and she could hear several people enter. One of them was the-dog-smelling-one and the other ones were strangers to her. She could hear them spread out in the den and probably searching for her. Her body tensed and her claws dug into the floor again in fear they would find her and harm her.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, are you sure this cat really is here? I can't find it."

"Yes I am Naruto-kun."

"I'm sure it is here somewhere. It's only logical to believe a small cat can have many places to hide even though we can't find it. "

"Shut up Sai, " said Naruto.

Big eyes suddenly came into her vision. She hissed, showing her teeth and trying to make herself bigger than she was to scare the intruder off. That didn't seem to help though as a big, naked paw come against her.

Her claws hit his paw, clang to his naked skin and clothes as she used his body to run away at. A big head came into her vision, short brown hair before she jumped of his shoulder.

"Sai, you lost it! "

The man smelling like dogs appeared in front of her, his big front legs stretching out for her. She spread her toes so her paws became wider, making it possible for her claws to make bigger harm through his clothes.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei! Take it Sakura-chan! "

As she escaped the dog smell something pink cached her, paws around her belly. By screaming and fighting with her own paws she managed to get out of the grip and escape over her shoulder too. Then she was caught by big, firm hands. Screaming and jerking, trying her best to get free, she was unable to escape even though she really tried her best. Then something happened that really surprised her.

The hands brought her closer to its body and pressed her against its chest, as her mummy used to do. A soft voice, sounding more like a purring than anything else, whispered things in her ear. A paw stroke her back in a smoothing and comfortable way. And, much to her own surprise, she found herself relax. This one felt almost like a mummy.

"The teme got it! "

"Shut up Naruto! Can't you see Sasuke-kun is trying to calm it down? "

"I think Sakura-chan is right, Naruto-kun. "

The other voices continued to talk out loud but this one kept telling her it was ok, she was safe now. His purring made her warm inside and she snuggled closer to him.

Kakashi looked at the young man holding the cat to his chest, calming it down by making sounds Kakashi could hardly hear. Obviously the young Uchiha knew a lot more than expected about animals.

"Are you alright Sasuke? "

"Hn. "

Unwillingly Kakashi smiled at the man's answer. "Hn" was a classic when it came from Sasuke and could mean practically anything, depending on a slight change of tone.

While the boy held the cat kakashi took the opportunity to look closer at the cat. It was quite big for a cat; maybe it would reach him to his knees standing on all four. The fur was black and it had a black tail with only a little white on the end. The ears, surprisingly big ones, stood straight up now and were obviously focused on Sasuke.

"Worm some milk! " Sasuke ordered.

"Coming up, Sasuke-kun! "

Sakura quickly made her way towards the kitchen and Kakashi intended to follow her there in case she would need any help. Naruto headed for Sasuke, wanting to get a better look at the cat in his arms. The orange-dressed boy was a metre away from them when the cat once again started screaming and meowing, claws scratching Sasuke's skin all over again. The raven haired didn't even twitch at this though but calmly said;

"Would you move away a bit Naruto? You're making it nervous. "

"I'm not teme! You're making it nervous! "

To prove it Naruto got closer, which only earned him a scratch at his chin as he bend over to look close at the cat. He jerked away and immediately the cat calmed down. Sasuke smirked at this while Naruto glared.

"The milk is ready soon!" Sakura said from the kitchen.

They all headed over there, Naruto wisely enough keeping the distance to Sasuke and the cat.

Still with the cat in his arms Sasuke bent down and searched through the little bag with stuff belonging to the cat that Kakashi hadn't had the time to look through yet. After a minute of searching he found what he was searching for and took it up with a hardly visible smile on his lips.

"Put the milk in here," Sasuke ordered Sakura and gave her the bottle.

"Eh… okay, Sasuke-kun. Whatever you say…"

While Kakashi and Naruto stared at Sasuke and Sai just standing in the door without showing any emotions Sakura filled the bottle with the ordered milk. She then gave it to Sasuke who sat down at a chair.

"What's with the bottle teme? "

Sasuke didn't look up from the cat that he was currently trying to get to suck at the comforter on top of the feeding bottle.

"It's cold," he stated. "It needs to regain warmth or it will die. You have any dry towels Kakashi?"

"Probably. I'll get them. "

Naruto stared at the cat, Kakashi, Sakura and even Sai too. Slowly it began sucking at the comforter, eating the warm milk. Sasuke again made that sound that sounded like purring. Kakashi decided to get the towels and quickly got them from another room. When he returned he just heard Sai ask;

"From the size of it I suppose it's an adult, but isn't adult cats supposed to drink their milk on their own and not from a bottle? "

"Yeah Sasuke, why is this one in need of a bottle?" Sakura and Naruto agreed.

Silently Kakashi put the towels at the table while he too waited for Sasuke's answer.

"This one might be big enough to pass for an adult cat but it's just a kitten. I would say it really isn't even old enough to be without its mother. "

He then grabbed a towel and begun drying the cat. It meowed in protest against the treatment but accepted it, to all of their surprise. Before any of them could realise what was happening Sasuke also removed sweater and a pair of pants, both black. Kakashi stared at the wet clothes on his kitchen floor before he turned his gaze towards what obviously wasn't just a kitten.

Sitting in Sasuke's lap was what seemed to be a child with cat ears on top of its head and a tail sticking out from its back. Neither of the people in the room seemed able to believe what they saw. Only Sasuke seemed unaffected.

"There! Now you're dry and nice. "

The only answer he got was the purring when the girl nuzzled closer to his shirt, hiding her face in it. Soon she fell asleep against Sasuke's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Sorry for making you wait for this but due to some stupid error on my computer I lost like half the chapter, so it took me a while to rewrite it... Also i have been busy with scool, actually had no less than four tests this week! Puh, glad thats over! :) Anyway, hope you like the story! Please message me or review!

* * *

><p>If Kakashi had thought it was going to be any better now when the childcat had been fed and dried he was miserably disappointed. True, the thing slept for about an hour, for which he was able to clean up the mess it had created in his home while trying to flee away from him. Happily, none of his books had been harmed, although one of them had fallen to the floor.

Obviously it couldn't sleep forever but Kakashi had still hoped for it to sleep more than just that single hour. When it woke up it found itself in the living-room. Lying on a pillow that Kakashi had sacrificed as a bed for it. Immediately it jumped up into the couch and looked around in the room. Kakashi just came out from the kitchen when he heard a very annoying and loud meow.

He came to a stop in the doorway and saw the cat sitting in his sofa. Ok, so he felt quite possessive about it. He rarely ever used the sofa himself but that was the place where his dogs were supposed to sit. In his opinion a cat had nothing there to do, but he also realised he was being stupid. Therefore he didn't say anything about it, just entered the room to get his book.

The cat/child jumped out of the sofa and hide underneath it instead. He sighed and just thought for himself that cats were stupid animals, irrational and impossible to understand. And apparently, loud too, judging from the series of meows that came from underneath the sofa. It was already giving him a headache, proving exactly how stupid cats were.

"Be quiet!" he ordered it.

The thing didn't obey. It just meowed louder. Kakashi got his book and left for his bedroom. It was late and he had to work tomorrow, meaning it was bedtime a long time ago. Stupid cat for making such a mess which Kakashi had to clean up. He would be tired tomorrow.

He changed to his pyjamas, took care of the hygienic stuff and went to bed. Wrapped in his warm blanked he started to read the book, wishing to fall asleep while reading.

However he was distracted from the intriguing and fascinating scenes of the book by loud meows, over and over again. Finally, after about half an hour, he couldn't take it any more. He got up and out to the living-room, where the reason for his headache was still hiding underneath the sofa.

"Will you shut up stupid thing?" he shouted.

The meows continued. With a tired sigh he went to the kitchen, quickly prepared some milk in a bottle and then went back to the living room.

"Are you hungry again? Is that why you won't let me sleep?"

Only meows as an answer. Tiredly he moved the sofa to get the annoying thing. The "thing" ran away and hid somewhere else, Kakashi was to tired to find out where. With a heavy sigh he put the bottle down on the floor and said out loud;

"Here's your milk, just let me sleep!"

Without another word he left the room for his bedroom again and went to bed. Satisfied he found out that the meows weren't as loud any more, even if they hadn't stopped completely. Happily to finally be able to do so he fell asleep within minutes.

No less then eight times was he awaken that night. Every time it was the creature that woke him up and he couldn't find out why. Finally he simply ignored it, figuring he couldn't do anything to satisfy a stupid cat anyway. They really were stupid animals. Dogs were much better, at least they didn't bark all night when he wanted to sleep.

Next morning Kakashi over-slept, much due to the fact that the thing in the living-room had finally decided to stay quiet. He didn't notice when the sun rise, or when the cat/child left a surprise right beside his bookshelf, not even when the post was delivered. What finally woke him up was something repeatedly hitting on his door. It took a few minutes for him to wake up enough to realise someone was knocking on his door.

Tiredly, silently cursing, he hurried to get his mask on and then ran for the door. Of course he stepped in the surprise, which only made him curse even more and louder. The knockings became harder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! You don't have to break the door!"

A moment later the door swung open and revealed a very annoyed Uchiha, currently glaring at his former sensei. Kakashi sighed.

- "What is it you want this early Sasuke?"

Slowly the Uchiha raised an eyebrow, which made Kakashi feel like he'd just said something very stupid.

"It's way past noon", the boy stated.

If it hadn't been for the mask Sasuke would've been able to see his ex-sensei blush. As it was now Kakashi's face seemed as calm as always and there was an awkward silence between the two of them. Finally the silence was broken by someone standing behind Sasuke.

"Oh, don't let the two of us bother you Hatake-san! We just came by because Sasuke-chan said there was something here that I should see."

While looking at the grey-haired woman Kakashi couldn't remember who she was. Obviously he should've known who she was but he couldn't remember if his life would've dependent on it. Luckily Sasuke seemed to realise his sensei's situation and decided to help him.

"Kakashi, I'm sure you remember granny cat. She hired us for a mission back when we were gennin."

"Oh, yeah I remember", said Kakashi as he finally remembered. "It was about that paw-print, wasn't it?"

It must've been the sunlight that made it look like Sasuke blushed at the mention of the mission. Kakashi hadn't been participating but had received a report of the mission later, in which it seemed it was mostly thanks to Sasuke that mission had been completed. Apparently Sasuke knew how to take cats quite well.

Wait a minute! Sasuke knew how to take cats… that remembered him of the cat that had kept him awake most of the night. And he also remembered that the Uchiha was the one that had managed to calm it down yesterday.

"You're here for the cat-thing?" Kakashi asked with sudden understanding.

They only nodded and Kakashi stepped aside, allowing them both to enter. Discrete he removed the dirt underneath his naked foot before he followed them into the house.

"Where is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhm… Somewhere here around I guess. It kept me awake most of the night so it might be sleeping now, I don't know."

"Where does the little one sleep?" asked granny cat with curiosity in her voice.

For a moment Kakashi didn't know what to answer. Was it something to be ashamed of that he hadn't been able to catch the cat and give it a proper bed? No, he decided. It had taken five people to catch it yesterday. He alone couldn't be supposed to handle it all alone. Maybe that's why Sasuke brought the cat-lady? Was he thinking of letting her take care of the strange creature? That idea sounded quite good in his ears.

"It must've found a hiding-place", Kakashi explained.

The two of them started to search the room while Kakashi went to dress himself properly, since he still was wearing his pyjamas.

He quickly changed into a pair of pants and grabbed his favourite sweater when he realised something was wrong. The sweater was heavy. As in, something was probably hiding inside it. Hardly had he realised so when the thing inside his sweater decided to make a run. The head got out in the hole where the head was supposed to get out but the rest of the body was too big to fit through it. And when the thing inside couldn't get away it started to meow and, sadly, use its claws to get rid of the hinder.

Sasuke and granny cat appeared in the doorway, both of them looking straight to the cat. Sasuke was quick to grab the sweater and pick the cat out but it was already too late. It was ruined. The saboteur, on the other hand, seemed quite happy and had started to purr the very second Sasuke picked it up.

"Get dressed!" said Sasuke before he and the old lady left him again.

A few minutes later when he entered the living-room, now in a not-my-favourite-but-it-will-have-to-do t-shirt, he found the two others in the couch, feeding the creature in Sasuke's lap.

Kakashi sat down in his arm-chair and took the opportunity to look closer at the thing.

It had dark, fluffy hair with the cart-ears on top of the head. The face was, eh, not really human. You could see some human features but the nose definitely was a cat-nose, along with the mouth that wasn't completely cat-ish nor really human but a mix of the both. It was now dressed in a black pair of pants and a t-shirt in the same colour but the tail was still sticking out from its back. When it moved a little he could also see that it had paws, not hands, something that wasn't really a surprise. After all, it had destroyed his sweater just a few minutes ago.

"So, Hatake-san, do you know what this little one is?"

It was granny cat that asked the sudden question and made Kakashi look away from the scene of Sasuke feeding a cat. He didn't know what to answer and finally all he managed was a questioning:

"A cat?"

The woman started to chuckle a bit before she picked out a book from a pocket n her pants. Without hesitation she chose a page somewhere in the middle of the book and then gave the book to Kakashi. He looked at the picture on the page and then back to granny cat.

"I think this is one of the creatures from one of the cat-legends. Most humans have forgotten all about it but we cats remembers." explained the cat-lady.

Kakashi listened carefully, and Sasuke too as it seemed, when granny cat continued:

"Many years ago, before the Tailed-beasts were known by human-beings, there were no countries or kings. It was all about the clan back then and every clan-leader was his own king. There were often wars going on, because people wanted land or power or whatever."

Granny cat laid a hand on the cat-thing and started to pet it, which made it purr even more.

"During this time there was a small clan in the north of what's now known as the land of snow. This clan lived just by the border to a demon-territory. Since the clan was small it was doomed to sooner or later lose a war against the bigger clans. A young woman from this clan gathered all of her courage and went into the territory of the demons to ask for their help. The demons chose to ignore her plea and refused to help her."

Now even the cat seemed to listen to the story. The big ears stood up, focused on granny cat, and the tail swung slowly from one side to another.

"Despite the decision of the other demons there was one demon that felt pity for the young woman and wanted to help her. He was alone, though, and not a fighter, so he offered her another solution. The woman accepted and nine months later she gave birth to a child that was half demon."

An eyebrow rose as Kakashi slowly started to understand where this was going to lead. He wanted to interrupt and ask questions but stayed quiet. It was probably much better to just let granny cat continue her story.

"When the child grew older it was obvious for the other clan-members that it was special. The boy, because it was a son, had inherited much of his father's demonic-strength and agility, making him a much stronger warrior than the others. Thanks to him the clan was safe."

The cat moved over to granny cat and sniffed on her chin before it settled in her lap, apparently fascinated by the story.

"In the next generation there were more of the half-demon-warriors and after a few generations most of the clan had demon-blood. However the other clans had started to realise that the clan had secrets and tried to find them out. Soon other clans had their own demon-warrior and it wasn't the normal warriors that fought the battle, it was the half-demons. Then something new appeared. One of the clan-leaders had managed to seal a demon inside a child, and when the child grew older he possessed the entire power of the demon sealed inside him. This was the first jinchuriki. Jinchuriki was stronger than the half-demons and after a few years of war most of them were gone."

"So, what happened then?" Kakashi asked when granny cat kept quiet for a minute.

She gave him a sad smile and said:

"The war continued. Humans, as well as demons, died on the battlefield. No one spoke about the half-demon-warriors again, since jinchuriki was stronger and more wanted. I thought the last of them died centuries before any of us were even born but, apparently, I was wrong."

Three pair of eyes focused on the catty-thing in granny cat's lap. Was this an heir to those half-demon-warriors? Honestly Kakashi found it reasonable. The thingy looked strange so why wouldn't her past be strange too?

"Anyway", granny cat continued, "now we need to teach you how to take care of the little one!"

"Why, aren't you guys going to take it?"

Two pair of eyes stared at Kakashi, telling him that he'd been mistaking. A small sigh escaped him and granny cat chuckled softly again.

"No, I'm not going to adopt this adorable little one. Sadly enough."

"But if you want to, why don't just do it?"

Sasuke seemed almost like he was embarrassed by his former sensei and Kakashi didn't understand why. Ok, so maybe he sounded a little desperate. If a little meant he made a five year old asking its mother for candy sound mature.

"I'm not a cat-person!" he added. "I'm a dog person, I love dogs! And I can't stand cats!"

"Well, Hatake-san, you may be a dog-person but you are from here on the guardian of the young lady here" granny cat stated in a no-protests-allowed voice.

He wanted to make this old woman take the cat under her wings so he wouldn't have to bother with it any more. Sadly her eyes told him that she wouldn't do so, and he knew enough to tell that the look in her eyes also meant that she wasn't going to change her mind, ever.

"Why?" he demanded to know.

Granny cat stroked the ears of the little cat-girl in her lap, seemingly thinking carefully before she answered.

"Well, demons are often quite loyal. They tend to bond with a special human or a special place and then live their lives for that person or place. Therefore I think there's a reason that she was put in your care."

She had a point in what she said. This girl had been delivered directly to him. There had been a letter, which had disappeared. What if someone really meant for him to take care of this… thing? In that case, it probably was some stupid joke. It would've been easy to suspect Naruto but he'd seemed surprised enough when he saw the creature. So there must be someone else around…

"Now, first thing first" granny cat exclaimed. "You need a bath! You smell like a freaking _dog_!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to 1KAKUZU1 who were the first one to review this story! Sorry it took a while to get the next chapter up and that it is so short but I have some sort of writers block that I'm struggling to get over… Hope you like this chapter! And review much, because I love reviews and will probably update more often if I get reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>"I… smell like a dog?"

Kakashi wasn't sure if he'd been mistaking or if granny-cat had just accused him for smelling bad. The old woman nodded her head. Kakashi gave Sasuke a questioning look but didn't get any wiser because of that. Sasuke's face was calm and expressionless as usual.

- "So what's wrong with the way I smell?" he asked, feeling like he'd missed something obvious.

- "For this young lady here", granny-cat said and gestured towards the cat in her lap, "that means that you smell dangerous. She'll never be able to trust you or relax as long as you smell that way."

- "And a bath will change my odour?"

Once again Kakashi looked from granny-cat to Sasuke and back again. He noticed that the cat was now purring and beginning to fall asleep.

- "Not if you use your normal shampoo and soap, but if you use my special-bath-salts then it will change your odour enough."

With suspicion Kakashi took the bottle with salts that granny-cat took from her pocket and gave to him. It was green and didn't smell much but he suspected the worst.

- "And this will change my odour?" he asked. "May I ask what I'm going to smell like afterwards?"

- "You'll smell like a cat" said granny-cat. "But don't worry, it's not that obvious. Other people won't notice at all. Just look at Sasuke-chan, he's been using it since he was four and no one have ever complained!"

This time Kakashi was sure he could see a faint blush on his ex-student's cheeks. But she had a point. Sasuke didn't smell… eh… well, weird or so… if he was using it then it wouldn't kill Kakashi to try it out, right? So he left for the bathroom while granny-cat and Sasuke stayed in his living-room.

Half an hour later he was done and returned to the living-room. Well there he found Sasuke busy looking through the bag with things that had come with the cat. Sasuke had stapled some children's clothes, a few story-books, a stuffed teddy-bear, a small, pink blanket and a pillow in the same colour on the table. Kakashi gave it a quick look and realised that this cat sure wasn't a normal one. But still…

- "Is all this stuff necessary?" he asked, feeling stupid.

- "Hn."

Without being sure Kakashi supposed that meant "I don't know" in Sasuke-language. Casually he picket up the teddy-bear and looked it over. It was a normal teddy-bear as far as he could see. Dark-brown fake-fur, eyes made out of yarn, a black plastic nose… A totally normal toy for a young child. Except, this didn't belong to a child. It belonged to a cat. A cat that was partly child, or was it more of a child that was partly cat? Kakashi felt he had ha beginning headache.

- "Ah, you're done with your bath! And if I may say so, you smell much better now."

Granny-cat just came out from the kitchen, followed by the little creature. It was walking on all four, shyly looking Kakashi over from behind the old lady. Behind his mask Kakashi smiled kindly towards her. The girl gritted her teeth and hissed.

- "Stop that!"

Quickly Granny-cat picket the cat-girl up and put her in Kakashi's arms. He would've protested but she was too quick for him, which was a surprise to him. He was a jounin after all.

- "Here. Say hello to each other and learn to know the other one!"

She disappeared to Sasuke's side, helping him go through the stuff from the bag. Kakashi looked down on the creature in his arms. Big, dark eyes met his. _Curiosity, _Kakashi thought with surprise. _This thing is curious at me. _As if to confirm his thoughts it put the small nose to his mask and sniffed it. And then she sneezed. Kakashi chuckled softly, realising his clothes probably still smelt of dog even though he himself didn't do so. That must be the reason to why she was now accepting him a bit more, and not trying to run away.

- "Don't like the smell, huh? Well, you'll have to learn if you're going to stay here."

For a moment Kakashi swore he could see a protest in the other pair of eyes but then the head turned to sniff on one of his pockets, remembering him that he was late for work. Not that him being late was unusual or anything, but he was later than usual. That tough made him turn towards Sasuke and granny-cat.

- "Hey, I have to go to work. Can the two of you handle this one a while for me?"

Before asking his question Kakashi was sure that he'd get a positive answer. After all, he had to work in order to get money so that he could give the cat-girl food, right? But the other two exchanged glances that made him wonder if he'd been mistaking.

- "We'll be busy cleaning the house", Sasuke said flatly.

- "Cleaning the house?" Kakashi repeated, wondering if he'd become halfway parrot lately.

- "Yes, cleaning. Even though you certainly smell better now this entire house still smell, or rather stinks, of dogs. We'll have to clean that out." Granny-cat explained.

Suddenly Kakashi's headache became much worse.

- "And you can't handle her at the same time?" he asked, starting to sound desperate again.

- "No", the both replied in unison.

Looking down at the cat in his arms Kakashi sighed. _Looks like this day is going to be a tough one. _

- "Well, I'll be leaving then. And you're coming with me apparently."

The last part were aimed for the cat and Kakashi saw her ears twitch, making him wonder if she was able to understand what he said. No, he decided. It was a cat, even if she was partly human. She, or it, probably didn't understand a word spoken.

So Kakashi left his house in the hands of granny-cat and his ex-student, hoping they wouldn't destroy anything. In his arms he held the… what to call it? He wasn't sure if it was a girl or a cat, didn't know if he should say "it" or "her", hell he didn't even know how to handle the thing! At least for now it seemed enough to look at the village from Kakashi's arms. The head kept turning in different directions, dark eye's looking at everything with curiosity and the ears, the freaking ears, kept twitching and turning. Sometimes a dust of hair or the tip of one of the ears would stroke against Kakashi's mask, making it tickle in his face.

They reached the hokage-building and for a moment Kakashi just stood outside, unsure what to do next. If he were to be sent on a mission he couldn't take the fury creature with him, not even if it was inside the gates. So the question was; what to do with it while he had to work? He didn't have an answer to that. Sighing he entered the building and went for the hokage office. After knocking on the door he was called inside and found Tsunade there, sitting behind her desk with a rather bored expression.

- "What is it, Kakashi?"

- "I need a task that will allow me to watch… eh, this "thing" today."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and looked closer on the creature in Kakashi's arms. It started to struggle and after some hesitation Kakashi let it down. It made its way towards the desk, where Tsunade sat with small smile on her face.

- "What is this?" she asked.

- "Ehm… apparently it's a half-demon or something like that." Kakashi answered.

- "It's cute" Tsunade stated when the thing slowly stood up on the back legs, supported by the front legs on the side of the desk.

A small nose sniffed on Tsunade's paperwork, sneezed and then searched for something else to sniff on. It went down on all four again and slowly made its way to Tsunade, ready to flee at any sign of movement from the older lady. But Tsunade sat perfectly still, alowing the small one to sniff her leg a little and even climb up to her lap. From Tsunade's lap it continued on to the desk, unaffected by the fact that it caused bunches of papers to fall to the floor.

- "Smart thing", Tsunade commented. "Knows exactly what one should do with paperwork."

Behind the mask Kakashi smiled a little. Ok, it had its cute moments. He had to admit that much.

- "I have the perfect task for you today Kakashi", Tsunade suddenly said. "Your task is to search through the entire Konoha-library to see if there are any books or scrolls that mentions something about a creature that is… half demon you said?"

- "Hai, hokage-sama! And what about..?"

Tsunade smiled and picked the girl up in her collar, reaching her hand out towards Kakashi.

- "This little one may know what one should do with paperwork but I can't afford to do so, unfortunately.

- "So I have to take it with me?"

- "Yes Kakashi, you are to take it with you."

The last thing Kakashi saw before he closed the door behind him was Tsunade's wide smile. That smile made him shiver with fear, because he knew it meant that the old woman was in a better mood now than she'd been when he entered the room in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you ****nequam-tenshi**** for reviewing chapter 3! Sorry it took so long to get this up, but my story **_**Kakashi's daughter **_**was so popular and so much fun to write. **

* * *

><p>Konoha library could be described in three words; huge and dusty. Only the public part was huge enough to get lost in. Then there was the special part, where only a few selected ninja of the village was allowed. This part had originally been a part of the rest of the library but when a blonde knucklehead got in and stole a scroll containing forbidden jutsus, the third Hokage had started to move the department. When Orochimaru had attacked the village and some of the scrolls almost were destroyed it had managed to convince the elders of the need to move this section of the library. So, the fifth Hokage had built a room in the cliff, underneath the Hokage-faces, where all the scrolls with forbidden jutsus and such were hidden away. That way it was most likely to survive any attack on the village.<p>

Thanks to his experiences of almost becoming Hokage Kakashi knew the location perfectly well and had no troubles getting inside. It was once he got inside that the real problem started. To actually find something in there was hard, especially if you didn't really know what you were looking for. After some searching he found a shelf dedicated to old legends and thought that might be as good of a start as anything else.

Meanwhile a certain little troublemaker had started to investigate the new surroundings. There were a lot of shadows to investigate, tunnels and caves made out of staples of books, not to mention an insect or two to hunt. And then there was the mouse. Suddenly it was just there, sniffing the air, trying to see what these new intruders in the rarely used library that was its home were doing.

She sat at a good three metres distance when she first noticed it. Her head tilted to the side, her nose sniffed to make out what that little creature was. Slowly she sank down low on her four paws, crawling closer. The mouse ran but stopped, stood up at the back legs and continued to sniff the air, curious at this new and strange smell.

It took some time but soon there were only a metre or so between them. A dark little tail swung from left to right in anticipation. And then she jumped. The mouse, suddenly very afraid, ran. And she followed. Through a tunnel of books, never mind the fact that she caused the books to fly away in different directions, over a pile of books that fell apart under her paws, under a table and a couple of chairs, hitting the legs and causing them to fall as well.

Kakashi had been focused on the books at hand and had for a moment forgotten all about his companion. Now he came running around the shelf, barely dodging a pile of books that came flying his way, staring wide eyed at the spectacle before him. Cursing he joined the hunt, trying his best to grab a hold of the stupid cat-creature before it could cause any serious harm to the invaluable books and scrolls.

Two minutes later the mouse had safely escaped into a hole in the wall and Kakashi stood panting with a grip of the cat's neck.

"Can't you stay out of trouble for ten minutes?" he asked, without expecting an answer.

The ears fell back and suddenly the cat seemed even smaller than before. Kakashi sighed.

"I don't like cats, ok? I never have, I'm more of a dog person, that's why I have them as summoning…"

He trailed off, not because he was worried that he was now talking to himself (he doubted a stupid cat could understand anything of what he said), but because he got an idea. Putting the cause of his headache down with a warning to stay still, he quickly made the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. Pakkun appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Where's the rest of your pack?" Kakashi asked.

"They refuse to come as long as that creature is still along. And I only came to deliver the message, so…"

"Pakkun, wait! You've got to help me!"

Warily the dog stayed, eyeing Kakashi suspiciously.

"Ok, what is it?"

"I need to search through the library to see if there are any mentions of a creature like… like this thing. Problem is I don't have a baby sitter and if I let it run around freely in here I'm sure we'll end up mashed under a shelf."

The dog and the man met each other eyes for a minute.

"You don't need a book", Pakkun muttered. "Put it in a bag and throw it in the river; that should solve the problem."

While it was tempting to do so Kakashi knew he couldn't. If this cat really was some sort of demon-human it might very well be the last of its kind. Plus that he was afraid of what granny cat would say if he came home and told them what he'd done.

"I can't. Will you please look after it just for a while? You don't have to do anything, just make sure it doesn't destroy the library too much."

Under protest Pakkun accepted, telling Kakashi that he owed him a big, really big, bone for this. Calmed and pretty sure he would get killed by a book shelf or a falling pile of books Kakashi resumed his search for books or scrolls that could contain any sort of information.

Several hours later, when it darkness began to fall, there were still no signs of anything interesting. Pakkun was sitting on the floor with a face as if he were undergoing the worst kind of torture. Kakashi smiled behind his mask when he saw it and picked up the cat, that had been sneaking around the poor pug and every now and then attacked, trying to make him play with her.

"You done?"

"For today. Thanks Pakkun."

"You should really consider using the bag technique I told you about. It doesn't really have to be a river, you know, it can be a lake or a puddle of water or anything, as long as it's deep enough."

With that the ninja dog disappeared, leaving the cat wide-eyed in Kakashi's arms. Sighing Kakashi left the library, making sure to lock the door.

He'd been afraid that Sasuke and granny-cat would have totally changed his house with their cleaning but as he entered through the door he realised things were pretty much the same. Or so he thought. Until the smell hit his nose through the mask. Earlier his house used to have a sort of dark, musky smell with an undertone of dog and… well, sweat. He liked it that way. but now it smelled of cleanliness and soap and… was that flowers? Looking around he spotted a vase with flowers in. no doubt the source of the flowery smell. He'd have to get rid of that as soon as possible.

Putting the cat down they both started to explore. His things were mostly as they used to be, in their places or where he wanted them to be. On the kitchen table there was a note from Granny-cat, telling him she'd taken the liberty of leaving some food in the fridge that should fit the little sweetheart. Kakashi cringed at the last word. Sweetheart was no way to describe the creature!

After a quick dinner they went to bed, Kakashi in the actual bed and the cat in another little bed that hadn't been there in the morning. He suspected granny-cat for leaving it there. As long as it made the cat sleep all night, which it did, he didn't mind too much.

The next day Kakashi found himself free of his normal duties. Tsunade sent a gennin in the morning to tell him the news and that someone else would continue on the searching for information since that was more likely to cause less harm to the scrolls. Happily Kakashi put some food in a bowl and put in on the floor, changed into his cosiest clothes and tucked himself to bed with a new volume of Icha Icha. This day was promising to be a good one.

"Meow."

He lost himself to the story of a hot spring with only females and their amorous adventures.

"Meow."

And of course they had to take a bath, which meant removing all of their clothing and a careful description of…

"Meow!"

"Shut up!"

The girl slowly removed her kimono and…

"Meow! Meow!"

Sighing he put the book away and went to look what was wrong. The food was still where he'd left it, in the bowl on the floor. Some of it had been eaten, enough to ensure him that the cat wasn't hungry at least. There was some milk in the bowl next to it. Kakashi filled it full, not that it was empty anyway. And while he did this the cat followed him, meowing and meowing louder and louder to his annoyance.

"What's wrong? You've got food, you've got milk, what else do you want?"

"Maeow!"

"Stupid, annoying creature! Come here, I've got your teddy for you! Will that make you shut up?"

The cat continued to follow him into his bedroom and cuddled a little with the teddy, just long enough for Kakashi to return to bed and pick up the book again.

"Maeow. Maeow."

"Just ignore it", he told himself.

"Maeow."

"Soon enough it will grow tired and realise it's pointless."

"Maeow. Maeow, maeow."

He tried to force his focus on the book and what was happening to the young ladies but the background sound of a cat meowing didn't really fit into the scene of a bath.

"Maeowf."

The other girl came to help her friend off with the bra and…

"Maeowf!"

… and they…

"Maeowf."

They got closer and…

"Maeowf!"

He cursed as clawed paws used his leg to climb up into his bed. It hurt! Putting the book away he grabbed the more than enough annoying thing by its neck, carried it to the kitchen and closed the door behind it.

"If you can't behave you get locked in!" he mused as he returned to the bedroom to finally read his book.

For a while everything was peaceful and he could lose himself to the book. Until…

"MAEOOOWF. MAEOOOWF."

A long, whining like sound disturbed the silence. He tried hard to ignore it but as it continued it only got worse. Had the creature hurt itself? It _sounded _as if it was deadly harmed, but one could never be sure with cats.

Sighing he once again put the book away and went to look if the cat was ok. And so it was, sitting by the door, meowing for him to open it.

"What's wrong with you? Tell me what you want!"

"Maoff!"

Sigh. With one hand he rubbed the base of his nose, trying to calm himself down. Cats were nothing but trouble. Having one in his home meant double trouble. Possibly triple trouble. And this was extraordinary annoying so that meant triple double trouble.

"You know, I'm starting to consider Pakkun's advice of putting you in a bag and throw you in the river."

"Maoff! Maoff, maoff!"

"You're trying your luck you know."

The meowing continued. His headache got worse. Someone knocked at the door. Cursing he went to open it and found a lady he didn't know the name of outside.

"I'm sorry to disturb, Hatake-san, I just thought I heard some strange noises coming from this apartment to mine through the wall and came to see if you were alright."

"Oh. As you can see I'm fine."

Despite Kakashi's cold look the lady didn't leave but stayed, seemingly hesitating for something.

"Mind if I ask what caused that sound? It really sounded heartbreakingly."

"It was just my cat. I'll try to make it shut up."

"Oh, you have a cat? What about the dogs?"

Just then said cat choose to look out from behind Kakashi's legs to see what stranger had taken Kakashi's focus.

"Oh, what and adorable little creature!" the lady chimed. "You know, I used to have cats as well, when I was younger. Fine, price winning cats of course. But this is some kind of mix, I think? Am I correct?"

"Probably. This one will never win a price, possible accept from one for most annoying creature on earth."

Laughing the lady bent down to softly pet the head of the cat. Apparently the cat had other plans as it withdraw back into the apartment with another "Maoff".

"Oh my, that doesn't sound good. Is it sick? Eaten something bad maybe?"

Truthfully that thought had never hit Kakashi but now when he thought about it, it seemed logical.

"Maybe you should take it to the vet? See if there's something wrong with it?"

"Yeah, I… I think I will."

Quickly he made a decision and before the lady could say anything else he was on the roofs, cat in his arms, heading towards the hospital. Within minutes he stood at the reception, arguing with a nurse to let him see Sakura. Finally she agreed, more because she knew Kakashi was the medic's old sensei than because of Kakashi's arguing that Sakura was as good as any vet for his cat. They were let into a room and Sakura arrived. After some explanation she agreed to check the cat to see if it was ok.

"But I must warn you sensei, I'm not a vet. I normally work with humans, not pets." She said, checking the ears with a little lamp.

"I trust you Sakura."

Half an hour later Sakura had done all the tests she could come up with.

"I can't find anything wrong sensei", she stated.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be. You might want to double check with a vet though, just to be safe."

"Maoff!"

"If I could just understand why it won't shut up."

Sakura thought about it as she followed them to the door.

"Maybe it's trying to say something?"

When Kakashi just stared at her she continued;

"Well, it's half human, right? Babies often talk nonsense-word that adults can't understand before they learn to form the first words, like "mom", or "dad"."

"Maoff!"

Disturbingly enough the cat seemed to agree with what Sakura said. Sakura smiled at them before she returned to the other patients. On the way back home Kakashi hardly stopped staring at the cat, stunned at the possibility that maybe, just maybe, it could actually learn to talk. As if to prove the truce of it the "maoff" changed into a "faoff".

Back at home Kakashi didn't even try to go back to his book. The mystery of what the cat was trying to say was too much and he found himself trying his best to figure it out.

Words that began with and "F"… Flush? Frog? No, neither of them seemed to make any sense. Hm…

"Faoff", the cat continued sounding. "Faoff, faoff, faoff."

Faoff… Fief? Field? Forest?

"Faffu."

"What are you trying to say?" he muttered.

"Faffu. Faffu, faffu, faffuuu."

Starting to prepare dinner he never stopped thinking, trying his best to figure it out. And the cat continued to sound, trying her best to make him understand. But what could "faffu" possibly mean?

After they had finished dinner Sasuke came by to check if the cat was ok. He said it was granny cat who had told him to but by now Kakashi had started to suspect that his former student had a week spot for cats. Soon enough they came to talk about what the cat was trying to say. Sasuke had no idea.

"I guess the f:s stands for something else that is too hard to say, but what they stand for is hard to say."

"And the most annoying thing is that this has been going on all day. I haven't had five silent minutes!"

"Faffuuu! Faffu, faffu, faffun."

The sounding was now hoarse but both Sasuke and Kakashi listened carefully, trying to make a word out of what they heard.

"I bet Naruto would find out what it was", Sasuke muttered. "He's practically a baby himself!"

"That was mean. Try to think like a baby yourself instead!"

"Faffun."

"Naruto may have grown since the academy days but he's far from mature. Remember last week, when he and Konohamaru played hide and seek?"

"They were training their ability to hide and both of them have gotten better! Even Kiba and Akamaru had to take it slowly to trail them down." Kakashi defended his student.

"Hn. That dog should get his nose tested."

They were interrupted by another stream of "faffun". Sasuke gritted his teeth, trying hard to hear a word behind the nonsense.

"I think I've got it" Kakashi suddenly said.

The cat got quiet and Sasuke looked at his sensei. Kakashi didn't say anything but just formed the hand signs for a jutsu.

"Faffun!" the cat sounded when the smoke sank away and Pakkun became visible for a second, before he was buried under the cat.

A proud smile spread across his face, hidden by the mask.

""Faffun"", Kakashi stated, "means Pakkun."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you ****LadyAmazon**** for reviewing the last chapter! **

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, so early the sun hadn't even begun to rise, when Kakashi woke up. He groaned tiredly, tried to pull his blanket over his head and just ignore the world for another couple of minutes. Or hours. Sadly someone else had other plans.<p>

"Pakkun, Pakkun, Pakkun! Come on Kashi, Pakkun, Pakkun, Pakkun!"

It wasn't easy to ignore the voice who was talking to him. After that one word her vocabulary had quickly developed and now almost all of her "meows" had developed into understandable words. Which did no need to be something good, if you asked Kakashi. It had just made her all the more talkative when he wanted peace and quiet.

Little hands, far more human than a week earlier, grabbed his blanket and pulled it off of him. Kakashi groaned again and got up, heading for the bathroom, followed by Cat, as he'd started to call her.

"Pakkun, Pakkun, Pakkun!" she repeated over and over again.

"Pakkun need to rest", Kakashi told Cat as he began his morning routine. "He played with you yesterday and the day before that, give him one day off, will you?"

Silently Kakashi admitted that the little pug deserved an award or something for the patience he had shown towards Cat.

"But I want Pakkun-sama!"

"Yeah, and Pakkun-sama wants to rest for a day or so, so why don't we let him do that and entertain ourselves for today?"

"But I want Pakkun-sama!"

"Well Pakkun threatened to kill me if I didn't give him at least one day off, so we'll have to manage without him. Right now I need to take a shower…"

Before the sentence was even finished Cat was gone and Kakashi smiled for himself. She had become more human but her dislike for baths and showers were still obvious. Lazily he stepped into the shower, preparing to take a very long, warm and relaxing one while he imagined how things used to be before Cat had been a part of his life. Not that he really hated to have her there, it was just so much more troublesome.

After finishing breakfast they decided to go to the park. Kakashi figured there would most likely be other children there that she could play with while he could get some Icha Icha reading done. It was Saturday and the sun was shining, so it really would be a shame not to enjoy the weather.

When they entered the park they soon spotted a couple of kids playing on the playground. Cat glanced at Kakashi and when he nodded his approval she ran off to play with them. The next moment Kakashi had found a nice tree to sit and was already lost in his book. The sound of laughing children and the sunlight on his form were relaxing and made it almost impossible to remember any troubles he might have.

Not even five minutes later the peace was broken by the sound of a loud slap. At first it didn't bother Kakashi that much, he wasn't used to having to look out for kids, then he remembered that he was currently the guardian of a very special child. Therefore he lowered his book slightly to look down at the playground.

What he saw was Cat, sitting on the ground, her left cheek reddened and her ears lying flat against her head. That alone was enough to make the alarms that was Kakashi's intuition sound. Slowly he made his way over to Cat, noticing a boy, a couple of years older than Cat, and a woman that seemed to be the boy's mother.

As soon as Cat noticed him she was clinging to his leg, holding on so tightly her nails, or rather claws, was hurting him. Kakashi didn't say anything about it though as the woman he had spotted had just noticed him and was coming in their direction.

"Are you the guardian of this… creature?" she demanded to know.

An eyebrow slowly rose and the lone eye of Kakashi seemed to pierce through the woman.

"Yes", he answered, wearily.

The woman didn't let the scary look affect her and took another step closer. Her mistake. Kakashi was taller than her so now she had to look up to face him.

"Well, that animal just threatened my son!"

He knew what she was trying to say. It was pretty much obvious. But Kakashi wouldn't let her get away that easy with her rudeness.

"Animal?" he asked, sounding like he didn't understand what she was saying. "Are there any animals here? Because I can't see them."

Huffing the woman gestured for Cat, who was still clinging to Kakashi's leg. She even clung closer at the angry look she was receiving from both the boy and his mother.

"That _thing _clinging to your leg hissed and bared teeth to my son!"

"And what did your son do to earn a reaction like that?"

Looking like she wanted to hit him the woman formed her hands into fists but didn't do anything else. The redness on Cat's cheek suggested that she hadn't been so wise earlier though.

"_My son _had done nothing wrong! It was _that thing _who…"

"_That thing _happens to have a name", Kakashi interrupted. "Her name is Cat."

"It doesn't matter what _it _is named, what matters is that _it _is a threat to the children playing here!" The mother insisted.

"_Cat _only wanted to play with other children her age!"

"_It _is not welcome here!"

Noticing that another couple of women seemed to agree Kakashi sighed and decided it wasn't worth it. Forcing his will upon them would not make Cat any more popular among them.

"Let's go Cat", he said. "We'll find something else to do."

Lifting Cat up into his arms he quickly left the playground and headed further into the park, hoping to find some distraction from his anger. Wherever he looked he saw playing children and their families and for the first time it annoyed him. Why wouldn't they let Cat play with them?

"Ice cream!" Cat shouted as she spotted a stand.

Kakashi smiled and let the wriggling child down. Maybe he was making too much of a big deal of this? Cat didn't seem very affected as she with twinkling eyes tried to decide what ice cream she would get.

Once they had gotten their ice creams, both simple vanilla, they found a bench to sit on. Kakashi studied Cat as she licked her ice cream, much like a cat would do. Her ears was standing up straight again and she seemed content enough. Still it bothered him that she might not be accepted because of her resemblance of a cat.

"You funny Kashi", she suddenly said.

"Really? Why?" he asked, smiling underneath his mask.

She licked her ice cream again and he could have sworn he heard a purring sound before she spoke again.

"You said my name is Cat."

"It isn't?"

Cat only shook her head and continued to eat. Silently Kakashi wondered why she hadn't said so earlier instead of letting him call her Cat for several days.

"Then what is your name?" he asked.

"Mummy said my name was Takara."

"And what is your mother's name?"

"Silly! Mummy's mummy!"

They sat in silence while Kakashi pondered this new name. Takara was a pretty common name for a cat, he knew that much. But otherwise he knew nothing about either the name or the woman who had named this girl.

"You know what it means?"

"No, I don't know what it means", Kakashi answered, looking at the girl.

"Mummy said it means treasure because I'm her biggest treasure."

Her smile made him smile as well. There was something with this girl that he really liked at times like these.

"But mummy's gone", she continued, smile slowly fading. "I miss my mummy."

"Yeah, I'm… sorry about that."

He wasn't sure if Cat, or Takara, heard him. She had noticed a butterfly not far away and was now praying it, slowly sneaking closer. He watched her smiling, saw her tail swing slowly in the air and her ears shift. What was there not to love about this girl?

The rest of the day went by quickly, Takara chasing after butterflies or insects or even one time a poodle, who did not appreciate being the pray of a young human/cat. Luckily Kakashi showed up just in time to save her from being kicked by the owner of said poodle and explain the misunderstanding.

When they returned home Kakashi headed for the kitchen to make dinner while Takara chased around the apartment with her teddy in one hand and a toy-kunai Kakashi had bought her in the other, playing ninja.

"I'm going to become the best ninja ever, just like Kashi" she exclaimed. "Me and teddy will go on adventures and save the princess and get half the kingdom and then we'll go home to Kashi's food and Pakkun-sama."

"Sounds great."

"We'll be famous and people will look up to us and everyone will want to play with us! And we'll be so rich we can by Kashi all the books he wants, right teddy?"

Kakashi found himself unable to stop smiling as he made dinner listening to what was undoubtedly an epic battle going on in his living room. He just hoped that Takara and the teddy would be able to save the world without destroying his furniture.

"Dinner's ready!" he called, putting the plates on the table.

"Coming!"

She climbed up on the sofa standing alongside the table while Kakashi sat on a chair opposite to her. He filled her plate with food before filling his own.

"Where's teddy's food?" Takara asked.

"Teddy doesn't get any food."

"Why not? He too fought the enemies!"

"That was just a game. Now playtime is over so teddy doesn't need any food."

"But teddy wants food!" she insisted, jumping up and down at the pillows she was sitting on.

Sighing Kakashi got up and filled another plate with some food before he placed it in front of the teddy.

"There. Can we eat now?"

Takara was already eating, happy as soon as her companion got food as well. Sometimes that kid was just… impossibly to understand.

A while later Takara had gone to bed, on Kakashi's orders, and Kakashi had just finished the dishes. As he headed for the living room to read some Icha Icha he noticed something on the floor. An envelope. A letter, addressed to him. _To Hatake Kakashi, ninja of Konoha. _The writing style was unfamiliar but he carefully picked it up. What could it be?

Sitting down on the sofa he opened it. Slowly he began to read.

_Hello Kakashi! I am writing this letter knowing that I will die soon. But before I do so there are some things I have to tell you about. If you have gotten this letter in your hand I take it Takara, my daughter, is safe and ok. At least I pray that is the case. _

_Anyway, I should start from the beginning. Do you remember having a mission in snow country? You were hired to help my tribe defend themselves from the wolves that were coming down from the mountains, slowly killing off the last of my family. You and I fought together to defend my people, me being the last demon-warrior of my clan. _

Slowly Kakashi started to remember that special mission. It had been while Naruto was out training with Jiraya. He remembered the hot-blooded woman, a wild creature that had fought by his side using kunai as her only weapon. She had made quite an impression on him with her skills and he had been honestly grateful to have her on his side.

_Do you remember that night we spent in a cave, hiding from the snowstorm? Do you remember what we did, you and I? _

A lump was forming in his belly as a terrible thought hit him.

_Nine months later, eight months after you had left, I gave birth to Takara. She's our daughter, yours and mine. You're a dad and I hope that doesn't make you disappointed or anything. _

Had he not already been sitting down his legs would have given in under him. He could feel his world spinning as he tried to make sense out of what he had just been told. He was a father. Takara, or Cat as he had called her, was his daughter. They were related. She was of his blood. His genes were going to live on through her.

Still unable to fully comprehend this he refocused on the letter, determined to see what else there was in store for him.

_As I am sure you have noticed she is blessed with all the gifts of my clan. I know for a fact that she is the last of her kind, the last one with demon-blood running through her veins. This blood is both a curse and a blessing. Takara is very loyal and that is why I want her to be raised by her father, if that is possible. It is in our, the demon-warrior's, nature to be loyal to our clan. _

_There are those who will want to use the demon-warrior in her. If she is trained she will become a great warrior, such is the fate of her blood. I don't want my daughter to be used in that way. I myself spent many years as a weapon to my clan before I finally realised that I did not want this life for my child and managed to break free of their control. _

_Therefore I ask you to take care of her. I am sure that you will not want our daughter to become a weapon for others. So please Kakashi, please, even though I know this is sudden, I beg you to raise our daughter to become the person I know that she can be one day. Just not… a warrior like me, or those before me. _

His hands were trembling so hard he had to put the letter down and calm himself down before he could continue reading.

_The demon blood in her is will surface when she feels scared, alone or angry. She will develop features of a cat, maybe even take in the personality of a cat. In extreme cases she might even forgot her human-side and lose the ability to express herself through words. The ears and the tail is permanent, she has had those since she was born. Please don't stare yourself blind on those. She is just like any other child her age, apart from that when her demon-side takes over it will be a regressive reaction since the demon-side ages slower than the human-part. That is what the bottles are for. _

He thought back at when she had first been brought to him and how she had then been more cat-like than human-like. The way it was explained her it seemed like it was all normal.

_And while I am at it, don't let her fool you into spoiling her. She is perfectly able to eat on her own as long as she is more human than demon. And she might not like baths but she will have to learn to accept them. (My advice is to buy some thick, long gloves for bathing her. That way your skin will be spared from her claws.)And chasing after rats and other random prays may be fun but don't let her eat them! Her human-stomach won't like it. Milk on the other hand is perfectly fine, as is fish. Just make sure there are no bines for her to swallow. _

_Last I want to apologize for keeping this from you, Kakashi. I just didn't know what to do. The journey from Snow Country to Konoha is long, especially for a pregnant woman. And unbelievable enough it's even longer with a small child. _

_Sincerely, and with great love, Amayah of the Neko-clan. _

For the longest time Kakashi just sat there and stared at the letter, staring past it. Then he slowly got up and went to the bedroom where Takara was now sleeping peacefully. She was his daughter. He was her father. He, the Copy Cat Ninja, had a daughter, who in turn had him as her father. And it was all biologically. A part of him still struggled to understand it all but another part was already starting to feel warm inside, accepting it. This little girl was his family now. He had already started to grow affectionate of her, before he knew anything of this. Hadn't he defended her in the park, not because it was his duty but because it honestly was upsetting him that she would be treated badly by others?

"Tsunade-sama is going to love this" he mumbled as he went back out to the living room to read the letter again.


End file.
